Serenade
by moonhart13
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been missing for four years. No leads or witnesses leave the Ministry with little they can do. Missing posters are everywhere, yet still no word on the missing boy, well that was until Harry Potter was thrown into the Black Lake and saved by a rather handsome siren who Harry thinks holds a clue to finding the Malfoy heir. If his feelings don't stop him first.Drarry
1. Missing

{*—/—*}

No matter what others may say, I will always stand by my opinion. Whether I show or say it enough for many to know, I do miss him. I miss Draco Malfoy. I do not miss him as a person, I never did like him very much anyway. I just miss the concept of him, how the sides of his cheeks would bunch up slightly when he smirked or, how his eyes never showed what he must be thinking or feeling, his mask. How I would love to know how he ticks, the reasoning behind what he does but sadly, his family's mask hides him, hides his thoughts, feelings and actions like a thick fog. I cannot say I knew him well, I cannot say I knew him at all. All I can say is that I miss our fights, I miss our squabbles. I thought I wouldn't but Hogwarts just doesn't feel like home without him. Now, I know it's dumb to miss someone that caused you and your friends' pain and even was the cause of one of them, how do I say this-tossing their slugs? I do not care what others say, Draco Malfoy-no matter how much of a bloody git he is-was a somewhat important point in my life. Yes, Ron celebrated for weeks-no years after the pureblood was lost, and Hermione-weather she would ever admit it or not, was even happier than Ron. No one can blame either of them though, Malfoy was bloody horrible to both of them, as well as pretty much everyone else at Hogwarts (excluding most purebloods of course). I just wish things could be different. I wish that Malfoy hadn't disappeared, or we had at least one lead, no matter how small.

**A week before the term starts. **Hermione Granger was leading the way down Diagon Ally, pulling Ron Weasley behind her. "Honestly Ron, we haven't seen Harry all summer! Could you not have least woken up at a reasonable time? Harry will be worried sick!" Ron didn't listen to the sharp words of his-in his opinion-almost girlfriend. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and pulled Ron sharply into a small coffee shop. "Look, Ron, I know Harry has been acting strange since Malfoy-well you know." Hermione-as well as Ron has learned to not bring up Malfoy's disappearance, well not around Harry and most of the Slytherins that is. Ron sighed, it was so much like Hermione to beat around the bush.

"Come on Hermione, it's not like Harry is here and I doubt any Slytherins would dare show their faces at this café." Ron pointed to a large sign right above the door that read, 'Sir Greybeard's Kitty Café.' Hermione chuckled.

"Guess not." Her voice was like sweet honey to Ron, so perfect and addicting. He smiled at Hermione and joined in on her soft laughter. The café was almost empty with only three out of the ten tables filled by more than probably needed-cats. They all seemed to meow in some wordless harmony, kind of creepy. "Shall we get a table?" Hermione looked around the café, noticing that Harry was nowhere to be seen and that it was at least ten minutes past when Harry had said he would be meeting them.

"Good idea Mione. Harry should be along, hopefully." Ron gave her a sad smile, pulling her towards a small table near the back of the café. It was common for Harry to be late these days, the poor kid did always have so much on his mind and the endless amount of missing posters for the Malfoy heir were not helping in the slightest.

The café was sandwiched between an old book shop and a rather expensive looking door shop. The outside of the café looked about as good as the inside, with dark red bricks that looked like they were about to crack any minute and the large, square shapers large window that was made up of multicoloured glass that made no particular shape or design. The window plus a small, fur-covered chandelier were the only things that provided light into the paint peeling café. The chair protested with an angry creek when Ron sat down, doing the same when he shifted his weight to try and get comfortable. Hermione bit her lip in disgust, if she didn't know or care about Harry, she wouldn't have agreed to meet here. After all, this was the only place in Diagon Ally that didn't have moving posters or missing person posters lining its walls. Narcissa Malfoy had begged and bribed the owners of the 'Sir Greybeard's Kitty Café for mouths before she finally got it into her head that no poster of her missing son would get into the place, the owners said it would scare the cats. "Ron, do you think Harry liked Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her voice grew into a soft whisper as she leaned over the table.

"Bloody hell Mione, he never had anything good to say about that rotten git. Why do you keep saying that?" Ron inquired, this was a topic Hermione had talked to him about many times.

"I don't know, he just seems a little too sad about his disappearance, that's all. It doesn't add up." The frizzy-haired girl responded, her eyes glowing with that usual brightness they got when she was thinking.

"Maybe it's because Harry knows what it's like to lose a family member, he said it himself he would never wish that on anyone, even Malfoy."

"I suppose." So the two of them sat and waited, hoping that Harry would come sooner, rather than later.

It was more than twenty minutes before the door to the lonely café opened, revealing a cloaked figure with large, emerald green eyes glowing from the darkness his hood provided. Hermione smiled and got up-much to Ron's disappointment-and wrapped her arms around the cloaked figure. She whispered something in his ear before coming back to the table and sitting down, the figure following her and sitting down across from Ron. "I hope I didn't keep you too long." The voice spoke softly as if to hide his voice from the world.

"It's perfectly fine Har-James…" Hermione replied before Ron could even open his mouth. During the summer after the fourth year, Hermione had suggested over a letter that Harry come up with a new name. One to use in public so no one knew who he was. It had become a massive problem for him, with Voldemort coming back and everything. Harry smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly.

"So," Ron said, desperation filling his thoughts, "What did you call us here for, mate?" Harry sighed and pulled a small folded piece of parchment out of the left breast pocket of his cloak. He placed it in the table, right in the centre.

"I found something I think you guys need to see."

**Darkness. Endless Darkness.**The coldness surrounded him and held on as it depended on his body to live. His eyes were closed tightly, yet he didn't care if the water took him. Took him deep into the endless darkness. The boy was ready, he was ready for things to end, him to end. The song filled him up, taking every last breath from his un complaint body. The song did nothing to someone as willing as him. A moment passed before the song's evil melody abruptly stopped. A crazy about of hands grabbed at his body, pulling him deeper. The boy risked a moment and opened his eyes. Only when he saw the horrid faces and bodies of the creatures that had their webbed fingers all over his body, he started to struggle. They were hideous! He struggled and struggled, the creatures didn't budge, they just looked at him out of their small, slime-covered eyes.

The water was making his eyes sting and the air was begging to become a need rather than a want. He didn't want to die in the company with such horrid creatures. It was then and only then did the boy notice the creatures making their way up to his body and slowing pulling off his clothes. He tried to yell in protest but couldn't make the noise come before water filled the boy's lungs. The creatures worked his clothes off and pulled his legs together, wrapping them in pearls and seaweed, he struggled but his drowning body was no match. A rather ugly one of the creatures swam right into his line of vision and got unnaturally close to his face. She-or he assumed it was a she, pulled him into a kiss. She tasted of seaweed and dead fish and as soon as she pulled away, pain filled the boy's body, making him cry out. The creatures swam away, leaving the boy alone to deal with the pain and, the darkness. The endless darkness.

The sun had already started to set by the time the trio left the café. They walked close together, almost shoulder to shoulder. No one paid them much attention, well not until a large wind almost blew Harry's hood off and he let out a yell in protest. That got at least half the people in the Ally to turn and give them a hard look. "Nothing to see here, move along!" Hermione spat at the crowd. The all turned away, hiding their faces and walking into the nearest store.

"I always knew Hermione was scary but not this scary," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, making the dark-haired boy laugh. Hermione shot them a hard look, making anyone in a three-foot radius back away and the two boys the look was placed on cower. "We weren't talking about you, Hermione!" Ron said quickly, gently hitting Harry's arm as a signal to nod, which the other boy did rather quickly, as he too was very afraid of the frizzy-haired witch.

"Mhmm. Sure," Hermione didn't look impressed in the slightest. She stood there, her arms crossed over her chest and her face twisted in a disapproving look. Harry smiled weakly and tried to look innocent, maybe even cute, this way Hermione wouldn't be so mad at him. Ron tried to copy Harry, failing at the looking innocent part of it, though even Hermione had to admit he looked cute. "Come on you two, we have places to go and people to see!" Hermione turned heel and walked towards a broom shop. Ron and Harry followed like kicked puppies behind their master, heads bowed in shame. Never cross paths with Hermione Granger.

**The start of term was like any other.**The same sorting of first years, very few of them going to Slytherin Harry noticed. Those who were sorted into Slytherin walked to their new table with their heads bowed or wore an angry expression on their young faces. Ron and Hermione were arguing about homework and studying times, clapping when a starry-eyed first year would jump happily over to their table. Harry sighed, how could life be this normal when there wasn't a certain silver-eyed Slytherin around, he thought to himself. Life just wasn't the same and it never would be again unless Malfoy suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"You all right there Harry?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, she sounded a little annoyed but mostly worried. "Did something happen over the summer your not telling us?" Harry boy his lip as Ron turned his (more red the usual) face towards him.

"Yeah mate, you have been in your head a lot lately, something bothering you?" Ron didn't sound as concerned as Hermione and Harry didn't blame him, they had been on rocky terms since the end of last year.

"I'm fine."

"You sure Harry? You know you can tell us anything, we won't judge!" Hermione was just trying to help him, Harry knew that it was just, those words struck hard.

"I told you I'm fine Hermione, can't you just bloody understand that! I'm fine and dandy, not a scratch on my body yet, some people are missing, probably dead!"

"Bloody hell Harry, this isn't about Malfoy again, is it? We all know it's a blessing he's gone, the less Malfoy's the better!" Ron snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Ronald! Would you shut up, we know that this is a hard topic for Harry! Wait, Harry, you haven't been thinking about Malfoy all this time have you?"

"Drop it, Hermione."

"Harry I told you, you can tell us anything...-"

"I told you to fucking drop it Hermione!" Harry yelled and stood, leaving his in touched dinner on the table as he stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron sighed.

"I told you, Mione, something's up with Harry..."

**The Gryffindor Common Room **was almost empty. Only a few students remained in the dorm, most of them reading or making sure they had everything for their classes. As Harry past them, most of the other students would murmur a distracted 'hello,' or 'night Harry.' This did nothing to calm Harry's already raging temper. How could Ron say that? Even if Malfoy's a git he doesn't deserve to die. Not without a really, really, really good reason. And even then, no one deserved to die. "Why would you say that!" Harry yelled, startling a third year who had just wished a good night.

"I'm sorry?" The third year looked confused, annoyed and maybe even a little concerned. "What the hell do you mean by 'why would I say that?' I was just wishing your sorry arse a good night!" Harry recognized her asHidi Falthenwood.

"I-er sorry, I have just been on edge lately and-" Harry tried to apologize.

"-Yeah, well next time keep your head out of your arse and your eyes on what matters." She turned and walked back to the girl's dormitory, a hard sway in her wide hips. Harry felt his heart sink, he needed to get a hold of his temper. He turned towards the boy's dormitory and made his way in that direction. Why did this always happen to him?

**Back in the Great Hall,** Hermione was engaging in a rather boring conversation with Ron. Sometimes that boy can be so thick, she thought to herself, nodding along to whatever Ron was saying. Life was so much more fun when Harry was around. Hermione smiled at the memories of when her, Harry and Ron would spend every waking moment with one another, laughing about jokes that only made sense to them. Good times.

"Mione! Are you even listening to me?!" Came Ron's snappy voice, filled with rage and hurt.

"Erm, sorry Ron, I was just thinking about Harry-about all the fun times we had together." Hermione smiled sadly, the world was so much better than, or more manageable.

"It's always Harry this, Harry that! Does no one care about anyone other than the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Don't be so thick Ron, of course, people care about more than Harry! He may be the Boy-Who-Lived but that's just a title and it doesn't define him, just like you are so much more than being 'just another Weasley' don't you understand! A title is nothing more than a title!"

"Oh, so Malfoy isn't 'lost,' that's his title after all isn't it!" Ron shot back, his already pink face growing into a dark shade of red as the conversation went on.

"You know what I mean Ronald, can't you just put it past that stubborn brain of yours that we all have titles, it's our choice whether or not we live by them!" With that Hermione got up from the bench and started towards the doors of the Great Hall. What caused Ron to act like that, she didn't know. It was so impossibly out of character for him and it was something she felt like was impossible to understand. Hermione desperately needed some time to think and there was only one place she was sure her thoughts could run free and she wouldn't have to worry about Ron or Harry's problems, The Library. She needed to lose herself in the endless aisles of books and just take some time to herself before she had to go to the Common Room and deal with Harry, who she knew would try to push her away at first and say it was really nothing when it well possibly could be a big something. Boy's are so utterly complicated, she thought to herself. After all, he thoughts where her own and no one owned them but her, or so she thought.

**{*—/—*}**

**Authors Note:**

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Serenade, all 2754 words of it (not including Author's Note)! I really hope you enjoyed it and would love it if you left a comment telling me how you feel about it and if you have any ideas or suggestions on how to make it better, I would love to hear them! Also, I would like to thank my editing team for dealing with my horrible grammar and spelling, you all are literal Wizards and Witches and I could do nothing without your editing magic!

Until next time,

Moony


	2. Battles In the Mind

**The library **was the quietest place in the school yet, it seemed unnaturally quiet today. Madam Pince didn't have to shush a single kid, which was a rare case in its self, it seemed that she would shush someone for turning a page to loudly of ones History of Magic book. Hermione, though she found this rather odd, chose to ignore the strangeness of this and just enjoy the silence while she could. After all, classes started tomorrow and she needed to a good book to clear her mind before the endless studying filled it. She had a rather small-or small in her opinion-stack of books on either side of her. The stacks were filled of some of her personal favorite stories, both muggle and magical alike. Hermione liked reading muggle and magical books-though most muggleborn witches and wizards were only ever caught reading books by magical authors-she found that they reminded her of herself when she did, a little of both worlds. It wasn't until the sound of a rather beautiful sounding voice caught her attention, did Hermione look up form her copy of Gone With The Wind. A woman, who's looks wouldn't have been done justice to call them exquisite, was leaning over the Library desk. She had platinum blond curls with a streak of black twisted around her right ear in a elegant manner. In fact, the whole woman was unusually elegant, from her small feet dressed up in fancy looking heels, to her plump yet, perfect breasts that showed the perfect amount of cleavage through the dropping neckline of her dress. Dispite the neckline, the woman gave off a rather business like aura, with just the right hint of beautiful that made any girl-or boy for that matter-feel self-contious of their body just from looking her way for to long. She spoke to Madam Pince in hushed yet, fast French. Hermione looked at her for a moment longer before the name of the woman popped into her mind, like one of those puzzles were you have to spot the difference, it seems impossible to find until one does and then you think to yourself how on earth you missed it, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Madam Pince was odviously trying to keep up with the Lady Malfoy's fast an urgent French. She looked incredibly stressed and annoyed. "No Mrs. Malfoy, I don't care how much money you pay me. I will not put posters of your son in my library. If you want a poster of him anywhere in Hogwarts you need to speak to the headmaster, not me." Madam Pince's voice carried out around the library, making the few students look up. Hermione scooted her chair closer to the library's front desk to better hear the conversation.

"Please, I haven't seen my son in four years! There are no leads-" Lady Malfoy tried to reason, this time in English, only to be cut off by Madam Pince's short and sharp voice.

"And you think someone at Hogwarts may have a lead that they haven't told the Ministy or you? Please Narcissa, I know you are grieving but you need to calm yourself down, your not making any sense or a good case." The lady Malfoy slouched, her whole body posture showing her grief and pain. It didn't matter what Narcissa's surname was, she was still a grieving mother, and that hurt Hermione's heart.

Before Hermione even knew what she was doing, she stood up and made her way over to the front desk. "Excuse me, I have a few leads so to speak." Hermione didn't have leads, not in the slightest but, she did have a quick mind and was very knowledgeable. The look on Mrs. Malfoy's face seemed to say it all. Her posture straightened and her eyes started to glow with hope. Madam Pince raised a eyebrow but said nothing.

"Bless you!" Cried the Lady Malfoy, grasping Hermione's hands in her own, "Oh bless you, young lady!" Hermione blushed softly, her eyes wide with pure shock. "What is your name, dear girl?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione paused for a second to see if the realization of who she was would dawn on Narcissa, it didn't seem to. "I'm a Gryffindor in the same year as your son." Though Hermione knew that Narcissa had not asked for the last bit of information, she gave it to her anyway.

"Dear Hermione, what are your leads? I will pay to get them if I-"

"No need Mrs. Malfoy, my leads come in book and knowledge form, one doesn't need to pay for them." Hermione said, a small smile dawning her face. Narcissa looked a little on the confused side and, it did nothing to make her features any less beautiful. "Come with me, this is a talk that should be done in a more private place."

"Of course, lead the way Miss Granger." Narcissa said, gaining her exposure and confidence that would be seen of a Malfoy lady back. Hermione dipped her head and made her way out of the library.

**The mid-day sun shone off of the black lake **as Harry sat next to it. His shoes and socks were thrown in a pile farther up the beach, along with his school jumper and robe. His legs were drawn up to his chest as he looked out at the glowing-almost white-caping waves. Life was so much more peaceful out here, for both him and the turtle sunning itself on a long a few yards away. No rules, no friends, no need to act like the Chosen One. Harry was free, it was a rather lonely feeling but, somehow made his heart race. This was most certainly Harry's favorite place in all of Hogwarts, besides the Quddich Pitch, of course. He sighed, why would anyone want to ruin this moment with the annoying sound of voice to voice talk.

"Hello Harry." A dreamy voice woke him up from his watery paradise.

"Luna! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in classes?" His emerald gaze turned to meet pale blue.

"I am looking for Sirens, their songs are scaring my horned-fezzbit friends and I wanted to ask them to quiet down." She smiled and sat next to him, drawing small paterns in the sand with the tips of her fingers. "Why are you here, Harry?"

"To escape the Wizarding World for just a moment and relax…" He answered shyly, a little embarrassed to be caught skipping class by a lake that had tried to kill him a few years ago, two if we were being specific."Also, Luna, what is a horned-fezzbit?"

"Do you really not know Harry? My, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for not knowing!" Luna's voice never once changed from that dreamy, otherworldly tone she had. "It is a mixture of a rabbit, pheasant and a deer, of course! A magic spell went ha wire a few years ago and then POOF we have horned-fuzzbits."

Harry shook his head and started to laugh, leave it to Luna to cheer him right up! "Of course, how could I have not known what a majestic creature like the horned-fezzbit was."

"What is so funny Harry?"

"Nothing Luna, I'm just happy."

"Ah, it is a rather beautiful day. Perhaps I should go for a swim…?"

"Perhaps, say Luna? When did the Sirin songs start happening?"

"Four years ago I think, it's hard to say." It was almost funny how fast a ear-shattering

noise shot through the air. Harry reached up to cover his ears but Luna put her hand up to stop him. Harry looked at her, very confused. Luna simply shook her head waited. It was only then did a beautiful yet, masculin song hit Harry smack in the chest, not literally of course. The song was just as otherworldly as Luna's voice, and no matter how Harry tried, he simply couldn't get it out of his mind. All to soon, the song abruptly stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

"Aw, the poor thing is in pain. I shall come back later and talk to it." With that, Luna stood and started skipping up the beach, not even saying goodbye. Harry didn't mind though, his mind was to wrapped up in the creature-no Sirens song. It was so graceful and elegant-like dancers but, it was also hard and rough like tree bark. Harry sighed, it was enough to give him a major headache and boner. This was going to be another long day. He stood and dusted off his pants, following Luna's steps to the top of the beach were the rest of his clothes lay. Harry put them on silently and started walking in the direction of Hogwarts, knowing little of how that song would truly affect him.

**Ron had really started to dislike Harry, **it wasn't the fact that he was never around anymore, it was most definitely wasn't the fact that Hermione didn't even give him as much as a wink as she went on and on about how she was worried about the emerald-eyed boy. It was the fact that no one gave a damn about him as long as Harry was around, even when he wasn't. Ron would never say he was jealous of his friend, he only wished he had the same amount of money and fame as Harry, sadly, that didn't seem to have a brilliant chance happening. What made life even worse is the fact that Harry faked hating all the fame and money he was given! He always was complaining about the bloody letters of fanmail he received every bloody day, he also complained about signing autographs, I mean, who wouldn't want to be so famous that even the girls at bobattans would stutter when speak to you! Harry was indeed a fake and soon, everyone would see that.

Ron walked down the halls, the last class was over for the day and there was still no sign of the Golden Boy. It was strange how Ron didn't worry, couldn't worry anymore about the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, Ron hoped that Harry had gone on one of his adventures and gotten hurt, or better yet, disappeared. Sometimes he wished that Harry had been the one to go missing, not Malfoy. He made his way over to a group of Ravenclaw's that were mingling with a few other girls, Gryffindors. "Hey Gin!" I called to one redhead Gryffindor, my sister. Ginny had been crazy about Harry since she was a baby, hell, even her first word was 'Harry.' It hit me hard that even my own sister cared more for the Boy-Who-Lived then her own brother but, I could see why she could. I was a poor boy, with no fame besides being the the best mate of Harry Potter.

"Hey Ron." Was her answer. Just 'hey Ron.' Not 'Hello Ron, how are you,' or 'Hey Ron, how was your last class?' She would have said all those things to Harry, yet, he got just a boring 'Hey Ron.'

"Ginny, can I talk to you? It's about Harry.." Ron hated how her eyes lit up when he mentioned the name of his 'best mate.'

"Sure! Okay, bye girls!" Ginny waved to the group and followed Ron, keeping perfect pace with him. "So what about Harry?"

"I-er he wanted me to tell you that he likes you back-no, loves you!" Ron said, as calmly as he could, not wanting to make a scene by talking about Harry's love life. "He also said that he wants you to kiss him in the Great Hall when everyone is looking so he can prove he loves you!" He knew that if this was anyone else, Ginny would be asking him hundreds of questions as to why the person didn't tell her themself. Good thing that this _was _Harry and Ginny wouldn't dare question him.

"R-really? You're not pulling my leg are you Ron?"

"I would never Gin, not ever!" She seemed to believe him, giving a loud whoop that caught more than half the schools attention. Ginny then dashed away, murmuring to herself about how she needed to get ready. Oh how gulibul she was.

Ron, just as anyone who even had half a brain knew Harry would never love Ginny as a romantic partner. It wasn't her looks-obviously. Ginny was one of the most attractive girls in the school, even her brother could see that. She had large breasts that bounced like crazy when she walked, long wavy red hair that she straightened every so often and stunning eyes. Even the Slytherin boys had tried to make a move on her time and again.-It wasn't that she was a girl or identified as such-Ron was fairly certain Harry Potter wasn't bent-. It was the fact that she was his sister and as dubbed by his brothers, Harry was a honorary Weasley. It seemed like Ron was the only person in the whole world that didn't like Harry, well, besides the obvious.

When Ginny would go to kiss Harry in the Great Hall tonight, he would try and let her down easy. Letting her down at hall would break her heart, trying to let her down easy would shatter her sensitive heart and make her hate him just as much as Ron does and soon the whole Weasley family would feel the same way towards The-Boy-Who-Lived as Ron did or, so he thought.

**That night the Great Hall **was filled with food, after all, it was the first day feast. No one could argue that this feast would be just as good as the last day feast. Food overflowed the old oak tables, making them sag slightly. Only one thought was going through Harry's head as he stared at the endless amounts of food: Hermione will hate this. The frizzy-haired witch was very much against the enslavement of the 'poor creatures,' nothing would change her one-track mind, even when Dumbledore assured her that the house elves who worked at Hogwarts were paid and had beautiful living chambors, the girl wouldn't back down. He could only smile at the fond memories, wishing for them to come forth again. Harry wanted the comfort of Hermione's smile and Ron's laugh, they had become his favorite sounds. He wanted to walk down the halls with them, go on endless adventures with them. Sadly he had pushed the two people he cared about most away and Harry was almost positive he could never get them back again. It was hopeless, he had gone to far this time. He had gone to far too many times to count actually. How can they still be my friend after all I've put them through, Harry often wondered. His thoughts were quickly snapped away when Ginny Weasley stood on the table and shouted for anyone's attention.

"If you all could give me your attention for a few minutes!" She started, waving her hands around like a wild-woman. "I would like to tell you all something!" She walked across the table and stood in front of Harry, "This man, Harry Potter, has chosen a lover!" Gasps and echoes of confusion echoed through the hall, hadn't Harry said last year that he didn't want to date, in fear of putting the other person in danger?

Harry raised his eyebrows in pure shock and bewilderment, had he chosen a lover? He didn't think he had ever said yes to anyone and if he did, he would most certainly not want them to make a big scene of it. "Harry Potter has asked that I, Ginny Weasley, be his girlfriend." More gasps and echos shot through the hall. Harry was dumbfounded, he didn't know when he had asked Ginny to be his girlfriend, and he didn't know why.

It had been almost a year since Harry had figured out that he prefered guys to girls. He wasn't gay per say, he just wasn't straight.

"I would like to accept his offer in front of you all so you know the Chosen One is off the market!" Ginny leaned down to kiss Harry, only to be pushed away.

"Ginny. I don't know what you are on about but, I know for a fact that I never asked you to be my girlfriend. You are like a sister to me and that is all you will ever be!" Harry shouted, why couldn't this girl get it. He hated saying this in front of everyone but, maybe now she would listen.

"B-But Ron said-" Ginny whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"Ron said what Ginny!" Harry snapped, his emerald eyes turning to his 'best mate.'

"H-he said that you loved me and wanted to be my boyfriend." Ginny whispered. The Great Hall was silent now, both students and Professors to intrigued to speak.

"You are lying Ginny, I know my best mate would never say that! He would never go behind my back and tell you something that wasn't true. And even if it was, I would never want a girlfriend who would lie to me!" The red-haired girl burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry sighed, had he been to rough? He didn't want to hurt her. Oh Harry, you went to far yet again, he thought. _Damnit._

**Hermione was beginning to wonder **why Malfoy left-or if he even had a choice. Narcissa had talked about her son for three hours non-stop. It somehow was unusually entertaining to hear how the Malfoy Heir grew up. Hermione learned that Malfoy had been taken care of by house elves until around a year old. Narcissa had begged Lucius to let her take care of the baby after Malfoy had called one of the house elves 'momma' instead of her. That house elf was killed.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, though I would love to see your son's baby pictures, they will have to wait. We have gone through no leads in three hours and I must retire to bed soon." Hermione whispered, cutting the lady Malfoy off. "I have a few idea's on what might have happened to your son." Narcissa raised an eyebrow, signaling for Hermione to continue. "So, you said the last time you saw Draco was on your family vacation to Iceland four years ago, it was June fifth, Draco's thirteenth birthday, yes?" Narcissa nodded, her eyes watering at the memory.

"There is a lot of magical creatures that live in and around Iceland, you said you were on one of there Black Beaches when you looked away for a second and Draco was gone?" The lady Malfoy nodded again. This is so strange, the only kind of creatures that could have been around a Black Beach are Sirens and Black Sea Mermaids and Draco isn't a girl so Hermione didn't understand how a magical creature could have done off with the Malfoy heir. So it must be something else, Hermione thought. _No wonder no one has figured this out yet..._

**It did do any justice to say **that Ginny was upset, how could Harry do that to her! She knew that Ron would never try and hurt her so the only other option she had was that Ron had been telling the truth and Harry had planned this from the beginning. She was so damn embarrassed. How the hell could she have been so stupid, of course Harry was not a good guy! He probably liked all the attention he claimed to hate! What a bloody bastard!

Now, Ginny knew it was doing her no good to sit around crying her eyes out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. It was payback time and Harry wouldn't know what in the name of Merlin had hit him! So, Ginny started to think, how could she make Harry feel the same embarssment and pain she felt right now? How could she break his heart beyond repair? She could make him fall in love with her and than break his heart in front of everyone like he did to her but, that wasn't good enough! Everyone would expect that! She could turn him into a creature that even his mother-if she was still alive-couldn't love, that was better but Harry was the 'Chosen One,' the 'Savior of the Wizarding World so, someone was bound to turn him back. Wait what if she made him watch as the world that he loved so much burned to the ground, if there was one thing Ginny knew would make Harry hurt is watching the people he love die and being unable to help him! Hearing them call out to him and never being able to help them. _This was perfect._

**{-/-}**

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone! Welcome back to another *unbetaed* chapter of Serenade! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would leave a review! I love hearing from all of you!

-Moony

(P.S Let me know of any mistakes through Reviewing)


	3. Song of the Black Lake

**{*—/—*}**

** A few days passed, **all of which were painfully quiet and uneventful. It wasn't like the Hogwarts Harry missed, it was the one that he now knew. A little over four years ago, the term had started for the first time without Draco Malfoy. To say it was a bad thing was a massive lie, more people got better grades and overall, the school as a whole was happier. Another reason for that was, Snape had taken a rather long leave of absence. He was gone for almost three terms, coming back the fifth year. Though, it was almost like the Potions Professor never really had come back from his leave, not really. He had become a jumpy and quiet man, his lessons a lot easier and mostly filled with tracking potions or potions that could be used for the same purpose.

"Harry!" A voice, a feminine one that shook him from his thoughts, making Harry jump a little and look over. Hermione was sitting on the end of his bed, her large brown eyes wide and scared. "Did you even hear a word I said? Harry, are you sure you're doing okay?!"

"I'm fine Mione, better off than most people these days," Harry replied simply. He was here, sitting on a plush bed that fit him almost perfectly and was always made when he came back to the dorm at night, yet there was still grieving for a lost boy that no one has seen or heard from for four years.

"Harry is this about Malfoy again? Its been four years, let it go."

"That is the problem though Mione!" Harry yelled, "He has been gone for FOUR YEARS! No one has done a thing to find him!"

"But Harry, no one has any leads. How do you expect anyone to find him without even a place to start looking!" Hermione snapped, slightly fed up with her friend.

"Then they should try harder!" Harry hissed, standing up and trying to walk away, only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Harry listen to yourself. You are smarter than this. Please take a deep breath and calm down," the frizzy-haired witch pleaded, the worry showing through her normally calm and collected features.

"Let me go, Hermione. I don't have time for this." He pushed away from her and started walking out the door.

"Oh Harry, what has the world done to you..."

** What had happened to the world **Hermione knew? What happened to the Golden Trio? Ron was pissed off at pretty much everyone and had shut himself off. Harry had become even more so temperamental and angry all the time that even she couldn't have a decent conversation with him anymore. This was getting to be too much...first it was Draco, Pansy, Blaise, then Snape and now this...it was all too much. The frizzy-haired witch closed her eyes, leaning against the door to the Boy's Dormitory. She thought of her conversation with Ms Malfoy, how desperate the woman looked to hear something about her son. She had hung on every word that came out of Hermione's mouth and told the young witch everything in amazing detail that showed that she had been looking back at every memory of her son she had for years. It was a sad memory for a million different reasons. Everything was so frustrating, it seemed as if Hermione knew nothing and that just annoyed her even more! She should have figured this out by now, she should have!

"I will get this all figured out for you...I promise." Hermione vowed, not only to Ms Malfoy who had lost her son but also to Harry, who was feeling just as helpless as she. And to Ron, who hadn't been himself for the longest time. She would bring smiles back to all of their faces, she had too.

** The water was cold and lonely, so lonely. **The pain overtook the boy, tears falling from his eyes and becoming part of the dark waters that surrounded him. Thoughts filled the boy's mind as the sound of snapping bones echoed around him. His mother, oh how he had never wanted to leave her, not now, nor ever. She was everything to him, so kind and gentle, even when he was a baby. Even when he wouldn't shut up or do what she asked, she was always kind, her eyes shining with pain and love as they always did. What a wonderful woman...

_ "Darling, you must wake up. Your father will not be pleased if you don't." A sweet voice filled his mind, kind eyes taking up his vision and locking it onto a beautiful woman. She had blond hair with large eyes and a kind smile even though her features shown with sadness that she tried to hide but, one can only hide so much... _

**The moon shone brightly on the starless sky **as Harry walked side-by-side with Luna down to the Black Lake under his Invisibility Cloak. The song that he had heard four days ago still filling his mind. The song was so beautiful, filled with more emotion then Hermione's romance novels. The only reason he had asked to come was so he could hear that song again, even if all he would get was just a few seconds.

"Harry, we must be careful. Sirens are dangerous creatures despite their beauty and kind nature." Luna whispered, her voice quiet and relaxed. Harry nodded, trying his best to take the words to heart and do what Luna advised but, for some reason, he couldn't. Her words meant nothing to him anymore, they just seemed like a joke, more teasing and playful then kind and strong. They didn't mean anything, not anymore.

"What are we going to do? It's not like we can walk up to it and ask it not to sing." Harry tried to sound like he was worried, scared even but, whether or not he pulled that off was questionable at best.

"Well, who knows," Luna said simply, making a small smile flash across Harry's lips. Of course, she had no plan, Luna was a go-with-the-flow kind of person anyway.

Almost on cue, the song started. This time though, the song was more lonely, painstakingly so. It broke Harry's heart to hear and took all of the happiness that he felt a moment ago away.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he could see Luna frowning. Something wasn't right. "Harry!" she called over the song, "Cover your ears!" He looked over at her, frowning as well.

"What did you say!"

"Cover your ears!" Luna cried again desperately. The song was taking control of Harry, flowing into his ears and weaving a layer of need. It would surely kill Harry if he didn't snap out of it!

Before she knew it though, Luna was helplessly watching Harry walk forward, unable to pull him back without letting the song tangle her mind. "Harry!"

** Ginny Weasley was almost done with her master plan.** She had finally found the thing that would hurt and embarrass Harry just as much as he did her! It turned out all Ginny needed to do was ask Ron, her dearest brother, to help. He now sat beside her, cutting snake-eyed fangs into small chunks and adding them into a large cauldron of boiling greenish liquid as she stirred and called out what they would be needing next in a hushed voice. Snape would surely be proud!

Moaning Myrtle was hovering over their heads, asking what they were doing and if they had seen Harry for he had not come to visit her yet that year. She started to cry when they told her to leave them, asking her to find someone else to bother. What rude people these two were! How dare they speak to her in such a manner!

Ginny rolled her eyes at the crying ghost, sighing as she let her mind wander to the potion. It would hopefully do the impossible and either make Harry fall deeply in love with her or something-or should she say someone worse. She would rip his heart out of his chest and as long as he never came in contact with water, her plan would succeed! No one would hurt her again! She would be in the paper, oh how Ginny could see the headlines! 'Weasley girl breaks the heart of the Savior!,` 'Ginny Weasley refuses Harry Potter's Affections!' She would be the star of the Wizarding World! Yes, this was shaping up nicely.

** The library was calm and quiet** despite the time it was. Though, Hermione didn't necessarily mind being as she was a lot quicker at combing through books and researching things when it was quiet. She knew there had to be something the Ministry and the Malfoy's were missing, there just had to be! Iceland itself was known to have a lot of magical creatures, most of them a kind of troll or pixie but, both of those seemed very unlikely to take a human being, much less a pureblooded wizard away from his family. To be honest, Hermione was about to give up when she saw a book that very well could hold the answers she was looking for! _A Siren Sea, By Aron Nòvinson _an Icelandic wizard that had a gift for elemental magic. She had read a few other books by him, finding them wildly intriguing and filled to the brim with facts! So naturally, she pulled the book from its place and rushed to sit at a small table, getting out a parchment and quill so she could take notes.

**A Siren Sea**

_Written By: Aron Nòvinson_

_Not much is known about these "ship sinking" creatures of the depths. They are rarely seen and even if they are, it tends to only be in a sailor's dream. Sirens are very private creatures_, tending to keep to themselves and only cause harm to humans or magic users if they feel threatened. Most stories one hears about these creatures are untrue or unproven.

Sirens are a species of Mer that tend to like colder waters, despite tending to have a lot smaller tails and fins then Silths or merfolk, their beauty makes up for their size though. They have sharp fingernails and fangs which they use to hunt and gather food as well as amazing eyesight. Small scales dot the top of their bodies in unique patterns, their more human-looking half that is. These scales tend to be able to glow on most Sirens, allowing them to speak to one another by simply flashing those scales in a series of taps and holds-a lot like morse code. As for gender and population information, little is known. Most Sirens tend to be female, living in pods of six to seven members. There are only three known pods in the world, each carrying their unique characteristics to help identify the members. For example, the Black Dragon pod, who swims along the coast of Iceland have shorter tails with larger fins and their scales tend to be grey or silver with little hints of white, dark purples, greens or blues.

Hermione was shocked, closing the book to take in all that she had learned. She might have found her answer but a lot still didn't make sense. Sirens don't attack unless provoked so something must have provoked them and though Hermione could easily imagine Malfoy doing just this she knew he would have had to have seen them first. Nothing added up! This was going to be harder to crack than she would have ever thought, even if she had already thought it was going to be hard to crack in the first place. Oh, Merlin help her!

** The Malfoy Manor just wasn't the same. **Not really, anyway. Even though Draco had always been a shyer kid the manor seemed too quiet without him Narcissa Malfoy nee Black could hardly stand it. All this grief was giving her wrinkles and had she cared enough about herself to care about that, she surely would be losing her mind. Ever since Hermione Granger had said she may have some leads, Narcissa had grabbed onto that small thread of hope she thought she had lost long ago and held it tight.

Her husband on the other hand, not so much. Narcissa knew how much he loved Draco, despite how he showed it. As soon as it got into his mind that Draco could never come back, he banned his son's wing from everyone including himself, hoping to stop the pain. To stop the constant darkness that threatened to take away the only thing he had left, his beautiful wife. Narcissa and his's marriage may have been a forced one, made only to climb ranks and gain money but, somewhere in their marriage, he had fallen in love with her.

Tonight was a family dinner, something both Lucius and Narcissa agreed to keep alive even if their son wasn't there. Just in case he came home one night. They always made sure to set his place on the table, keeping his memory alive was the most important thing in the world to them right now.

"Narcissa, darling. Tell me you haven't been keeping in contact with this mudblood girl you speak so often about?" Lucius asked gently, taking a small bite of the roasted duck on his plate, Draco's favourite.

"Lucius! What did I say, you should respect her, she is the only hope we have got now...please don't use that dreadful word." Narcissa said, using what little snap her voice had left to tell off her husband.

"Right. Sorry my Dove, force of habit." Lucius apologized, trying to stay on her good side. "So, have you been in contact with her?"

"Why yes I have...she owled me last night. She says that she may have found a lead! Isn't that wonderful Dear!"

"It sure is! But are you sure we can trust her? I know she was not a great friends with our son...more like a great enemy. She punched him, Cissa!" Lucius hissed, still a little caught up in the old times.

"Why yes! She is a Gryffindor Lucius, why would she need to hold a grudge against our baby boy when he hasn't even said anything rude to her in four-Oh Lucius! I'm afraid too but, if this is true I cannot turn my back on it...I need to see my son again! I know you miss him just as much as I do!" Narcissa cried, lifting her napkin to wipe her wet eyes. "This may be our only chance."

"I am afraid you are right Narcissa, I am afraid you are right..."

**{*—/—*}**

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for how long this chapter took me to get out and how bouncy it is. I am not liking this chapter so I may redo it shortly. I have been very stressed lately and my mental health isn't the best but, I promise I will try to get chapters out quicker and hopefully better than this one! Now, I cannot go any further in this Author's Note without thanking my lovely editing team. You all are amazing and this story would not be anywhere near as good as it is without your magic! As always, leave a comment telling me what you think and a favourite/follow if you liked this story!

-Növa/Moony


	4. Dragon in the Depths

**The song was so unnaturally beautiful, **taking Harry's senses and turning them to mush. A vision overtook his mind as he took slow steps towards the shore of the Black Lake, towards the song. The vision was the most perfect thing Harry had ever seen; he was sitting by a warm fire, a tall faceless man by his side as they watched three wonderful children run around, all their faces just as unrecognisable as the man next to him. Harry somehow knew everything about them though, each child's name brainwashed into his head, details about them swimming through his mind like a fish in a dark sea. The youngest, a little girl who had turned three, a few days ago it seemed, Lilly Rose. The eldest, a ten-year-old boy, Scorpius James. The middle child, another boy, this one six years old, Siren Rayn.

Simply by seeing them all Harry smiled, snuggling closer to the man he knew was his lover of some sort. The man smiled gently, wrapping an arm around Harry. All to suddenly this scene was broken, torn away in a deep flash of silver and he was left feeling alone and cold, his feet inches from the water.

"Harry!" A voice called, very feminine and sweet but, for some reason filled with so much fear and hope. He turned to see a girl with white-blonde hair pulled back by a butterfly clip and large blue eyes wide.

"Luna…" He whispered, despair filling him right down to his bones. He had a family a few moments ago, now it was all gone. "What happened to them…?"

"Them?" Luna answered back, confusion filling her gaze. "What do you mean them?"

"My husband...children…" Harry told her desperately, tears starting to run from his eyes. None of them had looked clear but, Harry felt he had known them, had a deep connection with them.

Luna frowned, sighing gently as she took a few steps closer, pulling Harry into a hug, "That was only the Siren's song, only the Song of the Black Lake." She whispered, rubbing Harry's back as he sobbed harder. She knew-probably more than anyone- that Harry had always wanted a loving family, like the Weasly's. _Of course he had to see that, of course, that was what he wanted most. _

"Could they ever come back?" Harry whispered through sobs. Luna sighed again, shaking her head.

"I don't think so...I'm so sorry Harry." Luna didn't know how long they stood there and she didn't really care to. _Oh Harry, you don't deserve this…_

**The endless rows of books **provided a calming environment that Hermione desperately needed. She ran her hand down the row, clicking her tongue in a slow manner. She had far too much on her mind these days to be good, her study time was slipping and she was sure it would spell doom for her grades and OWLS. She knew what she was to focus on but, she couldn't bring herself to take her mind off the Malfoy's and their missing son. It was like a catchy song, worming its way into her mind and taking control of her thoughts, forcing her to hum and on some occasions sing it. After the book on Sirens she had found, Hermione was almost sure that the creatures had something to do with Draco Malfoy's disappearance. Though, she still didn't know what. It seemed unlikely that they would have drowned him but she couldn't exclude anything from this puzzle until she was sure it didn't fit. To be frank, she honestly hoped Draco wasn't dead. She could be very well losing her mind, but something inside her couldn't stand to see the tears streaming down Mrs. Malfoy's face as she told her that her son was dead, slowly melting away on the seafloor of the coast of Iceland.

To take her mind off that image and train of thoughts, she pulled out a quill and peace of parchment, starting to write out a response to the Malfoys.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, _she started, hoping her professional tone could calm their minds slightly. _I am very pleased to say I have more ideas about what happened to your son, though most of them aren't good. I want you two to focus on the good ones though, that may help something along that tone actually come! _Yes, Hermione was aware that the statement was a bit cheesy and childish, but it may be their only hope. _I have narrowed it down to some form of sea creature, more specifically a species of Mer. Now, I am still allowing other things to roam through my mind as well should they come but, I am almost certain and I am rarely wrong about these kinds of things. I plan on getting as much information as I can on Mer and their subspecies but, I am afraid there is way less about then I would like. _Hermione wrote bitterly, sighing. _Keep your eyes out as always and see if you can think back and find something you missed. I will keep you posted. _She signed her name and closed up the letter, placing it into her canvas bag to send out later. A small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back, pinching the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb. _Why was this so important to her? _

**The dungeon was cold, **like always. The farmer mist feeling much less than familiar to a certain professor, Severus Snape to be more precise. He hated the normally homey-ish corridors of the dungeon, they were all nothing without the familiar blond hair and cunning smirk of Draco Malfoy. He had never even realised how much he cared for the bratty boy until he was gone. Yes, the Malfoy heir definitely had his quirks but he had certain things that Severus could never live without, he saw that know. _Oh Draco, did you even know how many people cared for you? _The professor often wondered.

"Professor!" Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl from Draco's year dashed into his classroom followed closely by a darker-skinned pureblood also from Draco's year, Blaise Zabini. "We saw Draco!"

Snape had to hold in a gasp, his eyes starting to grow heavy with hopeful tears. "Miss Parkinson, are you sure?" He whispered, his normally sneer gone long ago.

"YES! I saw him swimming outside the window of the Slytherin dorms! Well, technically I saw a Mer that looked like him, but I'm sure it was Draco!" Pansy reasoned, tears already falling from her black eyes.

Snape sighed and shook his head, "Miss Parkinson, I don't know if you ever noticed but Mister Malfoy isn't is a Mer."

"I know that Professor but-"

"What did I tell you Miss Parkinson, do not make stupid claims. I miss him too but, you need to understand that one cannot make foolish claims about a missing person." He hissed, frowning when the girl opened her mouth as if to protest but closed it when she realised she had no argument. "I know it's hard but we cannot lose our common sense," Severus allowed a slim bit of understanding and care to fill his tone. "Now run along you two, I'm sure there is something you could be doing other then pestering Professors."

Pansy looked at her shoes, suddenly finding more interest in them then the end of the conversation. "Yes Professor Snape. Come along Zabini." She slowly lead the pureblooded boy out, who looked shocked to say the least at Pansy's defeat.

** The sound of slightly heeled shoes **moved down the dungeon hallways away from the Potions classroom. "I really did see him Blaise, you know I wouldn't lie about something like that! I miss him so much, you know that! Everyone does!"

Blaise Zabini sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments as Pansy lead him through the dark corridors. "I know that Pans but, maybe Snape is right. We all miss Draco but, we need to calm down, it is doing us no good to start going metal now-"

"I am most certainly not going mental!" Pansy cried, turning to face him with angry eyes. "I know what I saw, I thought you of all people would understand!"

"I do! I understand that we are all grieving for the loss of Draco! We all grieve in our own ways Pansy, this might just be yours."

"You don't understand! This is most certainly not my way of gerving!" Pansy turned on her heel, short black hair making a halo around her as she did. "I am going to go back to the common room, do as you like!" And with those words, she was gone.

Blaise sighed again, frowning at the unfortunate turn of events. He promised himself he would try to apologize to Pansy later but for now he just needed a few moments to himself, a few moments of peace that were hard to come by these days, despite what others may think. He turned the other way and headed up to the Astronomy Tower, knowing that very few people went up there, minus the teachers. It was already getting closer to curfew then Blaise would have liked, he would have to be careful, a lone Slytherin is a dead one.

**Snow had just started to fall **outside the Malfoy Manor when Narcissa had opened Hermione's letter. She read through it a few times, eyes taking in every word like a kid in a candy store. She frowned slightly, letting her normal mask fall. "Lucius!" She called, waving the letter at her husband when he dashed in.

"Another one? Miss Granger must be working hard...-" Lucius said gently, grabbing the letting from his wife and reading it slowly in a manner similar to her. He frowned as well, shaking his head. "How can we be happy when he has been gone for so long...?"

"I wish I knew Lucius but, if Hermione thinks it can help, we should at least try...don't you think?" She reasoned, putting on a forced smile that broke Lucius's heart.

"I suppose so…" He put on the same fake smile, trying to be strong for lost son and his grieving wife, as well as himself. "I will try my Dove, in hopes of seeing our son again."

Narcissa gave him a real smile. It wasn't big or blinding by any means, but it was a smile. And a smile is a smile, no matter how small. _"We must smile for Draco."_

**The corridors of Hogwarts **were dark at this time of night, allowing Harry to think about what he saw. The vision had happened almost a week ago, yet, it was still fresh in his mind. He had a family somewhere in this world, or maybe a different one. He wanted them. Harry wanted to run into the arms of his lover and hug him tightly, promise the children he saw that he would see them soon. He knew he was too young to have all of this but, if what he saw was the future, he wouldn't have to wait long. He imagined what life would be like with his family, would they be close? Would his children love him as much as he loved them? Harry wished he knew, wished something would tell him-show him anything.

"Well, Well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter." Harry turned, eyes wide. He hated getting stopped like this.

Ginny Weasly was standing behind him-flanked by Lavender Brown and Ron Weasly whose arms were crossed and a scowl on their faces-her red hair turned to fire in the candle light. She smirked. "So, finally decided to join us commoners?"

"Ginny, you know I don't think of myself like that. I was just going to find you and apologies. How I acted was wrong and I'm really sorry-"

"Save it. I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity! I hurt you in public and I'm sorry..I should have pulled you aside…"

"Sorry, you didn't figure that out sooner." Ginny hissed, her eyes blazing with pure fury.

"I promise you Ginny, I just had a rough day and you know I'm really not into girls-"

"-I know! You don't need to keep rubbing it in my face!"

"I wasn't?!" Harry cried. Why was his world falling apart so quickly all of a sudden, it makes no good sense!

Ginny looked murderous, her normally kind features twisted into a woman Harry had never seen, nor met before. "I'm done with you _Harry Potter._"

Harry could do nothing but stare in complete and utter shock as Ginny pulled out her wand and yelled a spell he had never heard before. Sapphire magic hit him straight in the nose and the sound of a glass bottle smashing against the hard stone of the corridor echoed throughout Harry's mind. Harry only had a few moments to get his bearings before he was pushed backwards. His body smashed against one of the iron paned windows and broke it, sending shards of glass everywhere. This was not going to be good.

**Ginny watched with a smirk **as her prey was thrown out the window, her magic forcing him towards the Black Lake. Where he would surely meet his demise and be doomed to float around as a ghost, watching his friends die and being able to do nothing about it. _What a perfect end for the savior, _she thought happily. Nothing could bring her down from the cloud of pure pride that she was floating on, in fact not even the shocked gasp from down the hall seemed to have any effect on her in the slightest.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny sighed turning around to see the horrified face of Hermione Granger, a hand covering her mouth. "What in the name of the Merlin are you doing?"

"I don't need to answer to you." Ginny respond in a cold and emotionless tone that was sure to send shivers down the spy of the muggle-born witch in front of her. "My actions are my actions and mine alone."

Hermione's face twisted in pure anger and grief. "Ron! Why on earth would you let her do that?!"

Ginny turned to her brother, waiting to see what he would say. She actually didn't know the cause of his actions and was rather intrigued to hear them.

"Ginny was hurt by Potter-don't give me that look, he isn't my friend. He is rude and cruel, plus the git thinks that he runs the world!"

"Ronald Weasley, you know that isn't true! Harry hates the limelight! He has since he came into the Wizarding world!" Hermione cried, her too-large front teeth showing through her quivering lips.

"Oh shut up you stupid mudblood, don't try and defend Potter." Ron hissed, getting soft cackles in return to his harsh words from Ginny and Lavender.

They watched as tears fell from Hermione's eyes, her cheeks getting a faint blush from pure rage and sadness. It would have been heartbreaking to see. Hermione slowly stepped back and turned on her heels, running away-most likely to tell a Professor. _No matter, _thought Ginny, _they will be too late to actually save their Golden Boy… _

**Shooting through the air **was a rather new feeling when not on the back of a broom, Harry had decided. He frowned at the way the wind whooshed by in his ears and made it hard for his head to turn. The grounds of Hogwarts seemed so small to him, looking like the pieces to the large dollhouse his Aunt Petunia kept from her childhood.

Harry was finally getting a grip on his situation at hand when he splashed into ice-cold water. Darkness, endless darkness filled his mind as the water wrapped around him, pulling him deeper and deeper. He tried to kick, to get to the surface, but something was stopping him, something both physical and emotional. Harry knew it couldn't be just him wanting to not swim up-he was sure it wasn't so, what was going on?

That's when he heard it, a broken sound that reminded him far too much of horrible off-pitched singing. It was probably the worst Harry had ever heard, his mind screaming at him to turn it off, run away from it in better terms. He couldn't though, no matter how hard he tried, the song consumed him. His blurry eyes darted around, trying to find the cause of the noise.

That wasn't working well until the face of the most hideous creature came into view. It had small eyes positioned to the side of its face and bright green streaks of rotting skin making patterns along its cheeks. The only thing that seemed even remotely okay about this creature's appearance was its long black hair that seemed to twist and sway like a dance in the water.

She-or Harry assumed she was a she, slowly moved closer to him, her leathery tail flush up against his legs. He tried to push her away, not wanting anything to do with the creature. Sadly, she appeared to have some friends with her. They swam around him like a pod of sharks ready to go in for the kill. The creatures wrapped rotting seaweed around his legs, followed in suit by clams and pearls. Gross, just gross! They worked his jumper off and started tracking what Harry hoped was mud across his chest in strange patterns. TheThe leader, which was till wrapped around Harry made a clicking noise of approval before getting a little too close for comfort. Her lips came into view, rotting and chapped. The most disgusting pair of lips he had ever seen were so close to his by now, almost touching.  
Out of nowhere the creature was pushed away by a bright silver blurr, her friends crying out in fear and swimming away. Harry twisted around, trying to free himself from the bindings they had placed around him. That was when he saw the silver blurr again, it was heading for him. Harry tried to swim away, finding it harder to do than before. His breath was almost out when a pair of soft, plush lips pressed against his. He let out a squeal of protest, eyes wide and shocked. The silver blur had just kissed him. How or why was still unable to be found at the moment so Harry just sat their like a goof-er, treaded water.

Almost as soon as they kiss happened, it ended. The silver blur pulled back and gripped Harry's hand, pulling him through the endless blackness without a word. And Harry let him, not sure why but he did. Somehow he trusted the silver blur, closing his eyes, he pondered this.

** The sun was shining brightly **when Harry opened his eyes. It warmed his face and wet clothes. Sitting up, he felt like he had just been hit by a truck, a rather big one at that. "W-what happened." he asked himself, rubbing his eyes behind the rims of his glasses.

"You almost drowned." A smooth voice answered him simply. And that's when Harry noticed the man lying in front of him, legs still in the water. He was possibly most attractive person Harry had ever seen: with high cheekbones and perfect skin it seemed as though he was an angel that had fallen from above. The man's silvery-grey eyes flickered with emotions Harry knew he could never hope to understand.

"I-Is that all?" Harry said, cringing at how dry and rough his voice sounded as he tried to add some humor. The man shook his head, letting out a small chuckle.

"I should hope so, you almost ended up like me." He winked at Harry, seeming to know what that kind of thing would do to him.

Harry looked at the ground, shaking his head at the slow blush that was forming across his cheeks. "And that's bad how?"

"You aren't free, trapped in the water. Those creatures that surrounded you are Siths: a form of Mer that live to turn unsuspecting humans into-well a form of Mer." He answered, shaking his head.

Harry looked at him, rather confused. He then shifted over, catching a flash of silver. The man had a tail, not legs. "You're a mermaid." He said stupidly.

"Technically I would be a _merman._" The man said, chucking softly. "But I'm not that kind of Mer. I'm a Siren."

_"Oh…"_

**{*—/—*}**

**Author's Note:**

Hello! Here is another update, I have been pumping them out lately! If you want to read chapters quicker, head on over to my account on Quotev ( My username is FallenMoonz) but leave a comment/review telling me what you think, good or bad I appreciate it!

I also can't believe this story also already has 13 follows! Y'all are awesome! See you next time!

-Moony/Növa


End file.
